Sylanna Moonleaf
Dane osobowe thumb|300px Imię: Sylanna Tytuł/przydomek: brak Nazwisko: Moonleaf Rasa: Kaldorei Pochodzenie: Constellas, Ashenvale, dziś są to opuszczone ruiny w Felwod Status: Żywa Płeć: kobieta Wiek: niewiele ponad 4 tys lat Stosunki Przynależność: Krąg Cenarioński, (Drunk Heroes of Valhalla) Sława: znana Strażniczkom (1) oraz Shen'dralar, doceniana w Kręgu cenariońskim, budząca nieufność wśród Wartowników (2) i Obserwatorek. (3) Znana Rodzina: Ojciec - Sylath - żywy, łowca-sokolnik, mieszka przy zewnętrznych konarach Teldrassilu, matka - Kalisari - martwa, starszy brat - Quallis - żywy, druid, mieszka z ojcem Umiejętności Klasa : a) fabularna: Druid Równowagi, potrafi także uzdrawiać, choć celuje w leczeniu roślin b) mechaniczna: druid balance/resto Profesje: a) fabularne: zielarstwo, pierwsza pomoc b) mechaniczne: górnictwo, skórowanie Wygląd Sylanna ma około 197 cm wzrostu, ma jasnopurpurową skórę i nieco trójkątne rysy twarzy. Jej oczy są srebrzyste z lekko złotym połyskiem. Włosy Sylanny mienią się zależnie od kątu padania światła jak pióra niektórych ptaków, są raz błękitne, innym razem seledynowo-zielonkawe. Badzo długie, lekko faliste, zazwyczaj splecione w warkocz. Elfka ma także ciemnozielone tatuaże wokół oczu, wykonane na kształt roślinnego, liściastego ornamentu. Sylanna czasem także podkreśla usta zieloną pomadką. Jej ubiór jest zazwyczaj skromny, typowo druidzki. Najczęściej są to długie, proste szaty w barwach ziemi, spięte skórzanym pasem, do którego przymocowane jest mnóśwo sakiewek. Sylanna nosi także płaszcz z żywych liści i ptasich piór. Na głowie często nosi pierzastą opaskę. Sylanna bardzo rzadko pokazuje się w czymkolwiek innym, niż druidzkie stroje, nosząc to samo zarówno w dziczy jak i w obozowiskach, jednak bardzo rzadko, gdy wymaga tego odpowiednia okazja (np. jak wizyta w Świątyni Księżyca czy domostwie ważnej osobistości), zakłada elegancką, białą suknię ze srebrzystymi zdobieniami i srebrną biżuterię wysadzaną księżycowymi kamieniami. Głos Sylanny jest dość niski, wskazujący na dojrzały wiek. (4) Charakter Sylanna jest ucieleśnieniem tracków z Warcrafta III: "Arrival at Kalimdor" i "The Awakening". Dumna, ale nie wyniosła, pełna godności i mądrości. Roztacza wokół siebie aurę dawnych, pogańskich czasów (ma w końcu te nieco ponad 4 tysiące lat). Zazwyczaj unika cywilizacji, nie przepada za miastami, woli przebywanie wśród dziczy. Rzadko odzywa się bez potrzeby. Jest zrównoważona i dość łagodna, można ją jednak wytrącić z równowagi. Historia Sylanna urodziła się niecałe 6 tysięcy lat po zasadzeniu Nordrassilu, dziś ma niewiele ponad 4 tysiące lat. Od dzieciństwa zafascynowana światem drzew, była kimś w rodzaju pojmowanej dziś przez nas driady. Będąc młodą, niespełna stuletnią dziewczyną, zagłębiła się w Szmaragdowy Sen, i utrzymała w nim swoją świadomość, co było dość niezwykłe bez uprzednich długich medytacji i nauk ułatwiających koncentrację. Została odkryta przez Malfuriona Stormrage we własnej osobie. Ponieważ w tamtych czasach zwyczaj nakazywał, by druidami zostawali jedynie mężczyźni, Sylanna nie pobierała nauk u Cenariusa, Malfurion polecił jej jednak mentora (dziś już martwego), którego wykładów chętnie słuchała młoda elfka. Tym sposobem stała się kimś w rodzaju druidki (sama nazywała siebie driadą kaldorei, kimś na podobieństwo cór Cenariusa, choć może poważniejszą od nich), nie przynależała jednak formalnie do Kręgu Cenariońskiego i nie posiadała umiejętności pozwalających zasypiać w Szmaragdowym Śnie na długie lata, jak pełnoprawni druidzi, nie umiała także jeszcze zmieniać swojej formy. Gdy miała ponad osiemset lat, urodził się jej brat, Quallis. Gdy osiągnął dojrzały wiek, zaprowadziła go przed oblicze swojego mentora, a on dostrzegł w nim potencjał. Tym sposobem także brat Sylanny stał się druidem. Gdy Quallis wyruszył do Moonglade, by pobierać nauki u Cenariusa, Sylanna została na jakiś czas z rodzicami, potem zaś wyruszyła na południe, do Gór Stonetalon, pragnąc dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o starożytnej wyroczni i klątwie, jaką rzuciła na prawie zapomnianą dziś księżniczkę Aszune. Dowiedziała się tyle, że wyrocznią musiała być bardzo potężna Wysoka Kapłanka Elune, jedna z tych, którą uważano za awatar Bogini. Żyła ona na tysiące lat przed Azsharą, Aszune natomiast była księżniczką z królewskiego rodu, prawdopodobnie siostrą któregoś z rodziców bądź dziadków Królowej Azshary. Widziała zaklętą w kamienny posąg księżniczkę, jednak kompleks świątyń, gdzie znajdowała się komnata Wyroczni, okazał się być nawiedzony przez duchy Wysoko Urodzonych. Ledwie uszła z życiem, kiedy zaś zdołała wymknąć się żądnym krwi upiorom, była tak wyczerpana, że zapadła w Szmaragdowy Sen na kilka tygodni. Nawiedził ją koszmar dotyczący śmierci jej matki. Jak się później okazało, prawdziwy. Miała wtedy ~2,300 lat. Na Constellas napadła horda satyrów z kontrolowanymi przez nich spaczonymi drzewcami, miażdżącymi wszystko wokół. Mieszkańcy bronili się dzielnie, jednak przewaga wroga była znaczna i niewielkie miasto zostało wycięte w pień. Sylath, ojciec Sylanny, był jednym z nielicznych, którzy uszli z życiem. Nie uniknął jednak porwania i torturowania, chociaż najgorszym cierpieniem dla niego był widok długiej, bolesnej śmierci, jaką satyry zadały jego żonie. Jego zaś samego zamierzały przetransformować w nowego satyra, zdołał jednak im się wymknąć. Mimo to całe zajście zniszczyło go psychicznie. Od tamtej pory odzywał się do mało kogo, nawet, gdy zrozpaczona Sylanna i Quallis odnaleźli go, próbując mu pomóc, wydawał się, jakby stali się dla niego obcy. Była to jednak tylko postawa obronna, zamknął się w sobie, poświęcając resztę życia łowom i hodowli drapieżnych ptaków. Tylko w towarzystwie jastrzębi, kanii, sokołów, puchaczy i płomykówek zdawał się zapominać o tym, co zaszło. To również odbiło się na samej Sylannie. Na długi czas odsunęła się od jakiejkolwiek cywilizacji, unikając nawet druidzkich czy łowieckich obozowisk, żyjąc prawie w transie. Dopiero mając prawie 3000 lat, powróciła do działania. Wyruszyła wraz z ekspedycją do Northrend, by badać przeszłość swojej rasy, samych druidów oraz to, co stało się ze starożytnym Vordrassilem, pierwszym ze wszystkich znanych Drzew Świata. Tam dowiedziała się, że istnieli druidzi także na długo przed Malfurionem Stormrage - zarówno elfi, jak i taureńscy, ich wiedza została jednak zapomniana w jego czasach, i swój renesans przeżyła dopiero w czasach Wojny Starożytnych. Wśród tej ekspedycji poznała także Gwynbleidd, silną i zręczną łuczniczkę, będącą mniej więcej w wieku Quallisa. Mimo pewnej różnicy charakterów, obie elfki połączyła przyjaźń. Około tysiąca lat później, już w Kalimdorze, pewnej nocy otrzymała przerażającą wieść: przybysze z krain za morzem zawarli pakt z demonami i zabili Cenariusa. Jeszcze bardziej przerażający był fakt, że sprzymierzyli się z nimi taureni, istoty, które Sylanna darzyła wielkim szacunkiem i przyjaźnią. Przebywała akurat w Winterspring, gdzie strzegła kurhanów Druidów Pazurów. Okazało się, że pojawienie się w Kalimdorze agresywnych przybyszy ze Wschodnich Krain, którzy ściągnęli za sobą ścigających ich nieumarłych, zwiastowało coś znacznie gorszego, coś, co Sylanna znała jedynie z opowieści rodziców: inwazję Płonącego Legionu. Późniejsze wydarzenia tej historii zapewne znacie. Następstwa były dla Sylanny szokiem, utraciła nieśmiertelność. Było to dla niej ciężkie, jak i dla większości elfów, wiedzieli bowiem, że stracili wiele ze swej dawnej potęgi, a także, że coś na świecie zmieniło się bezpowrotnie - i oni będą zmuszeni dostosować się do tych zmian. Jedna z nich zaskoczyła Sylannę pozytywnie, jak się okazało, przebudzony Malfurion wrócił do nauczania, zaś na uczniów przyjmował także kobiety. Wśród jego nowicjuszów znalażło się także wielu taurenów, którzy w czasach snu elfich druidów, praktykowali te sztuki niezależnie od nich, pobierając nauki od Cenariusa. Teraz jednak Sylanna została oficjalnie przyjęta do kręgu Cenariońskiego, a jej wiedza zdobyta w Northrend i potencjał nie pozostały zignorowane. Po Bitwie o Górę Hyjal poświęciła się głównie uzdrawianiu miejsc ogarniętych skażeniem, takich, jak Felwood czy wyspa Bloodmyst. Gdyby widziała, co stało się z Upiornym Lasem na południu Quel'Thalas, oraz wschodnim Lordaeronem, znanym dziś jako Ziemie Plagi, z pewnością pracowałaby nad odwróceniem klątwy, niezależnie od tego, czyje to były krainy. Jak mawiała, najważniejsza jest sama Ziemia, która karmi wszystkie istoty w każdym swoim zakątku. To było dość niezwykłe podejście u ksenofobicznych elfów, ale Sylanna przebywała długo wśród taurenów, toteż przejęła od nich sporą część ich filozofii. Ciekawostki - we wczesnej młodości Sylanna podkochiwała się w Malfurionie Stormrage. Było to jedynie niedojrzałe zadurzenie, szybko zastąpione przez rozsądek, jednak do dziś każdego mężczyznę porównuje ze swoim idolem. Nienawidzi także, gdy ktoś go oczernia. - Sylanna pracuje nad tym, jak odwrócić lub zneutralizować działanie demonicznego spaczenia. Między innymi bada coraz to nowsze próbki ożywionego szlamu, sprawdzając, jakimi metodami go oczyszczać oraz przywracać do stanu materii nieożywionej. Do tej pory zdołała także sprawić, by 'glutki' przestały być agresywne, choć uważa to raczej za marny sukces zważywszy na fakt, że i tak są one wynaturzone. - Jak to zwykle uzdrowicielom się zdarza, umie wykorzystać swoją wiedzę i umiejętności w negatywnych celach. Potrafi sprowadzić wylew, zatrzymać serce, a nawet sparaliżować mięśnie odpowiedzialne za oddychanie. Umie także uderzać w przeciwników ich własnymi, zwielokrotnionymi emocjami, co zadaje im fizyczny ból, są zdekoncentrowani i oszołomieni, nie są w stanie myśleć i działać racjonalnie. Takie sztuczki nie działają jednak na żywiołaki, wiele demonów czy nieumarłych, ale ich potrafi porażać druidzką (znaną także Kapłankom Księżyca oraz... magom) mocą, znaną jako ksieżywoca magia, a nie różniącą się zbyt wiele od magii tajemnej. - Interesuje się historią, własnej rasy ale i wielu innych, także teologią. - Nie uważa magów za heretyków, zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że wielu magów i druidów nie różni się od siebie tak bardzo, jak by chcieli ci drudzy. Uświadomił jej to kiedyś pewien mag-mistyk podczas jej wyprawy do Feralas. Nawet do Łowców Demonów zyskała wiele szacunku po tym, jak zrozumiała ich poświęcenie, ale wciąż im nie ufa. - Mimo zazwyczaj dość łagodnego usposobienia, Sylannę odczuwa dziką radość na widok skwierczącej i parującej krwi zabitych satyrów. Szczególnie zabitych przez nią samą. - Sylanna, jako dziecko dziczy, w ogóle nie interesuje się polityką. Obiło jej się o uszy, że Wysoka Kapłanka Tyrande Whisperwind sprzymierzyła się z królem ludzi, ale co to w ogóle za król i to całe Przymierze, nie do końca się orientuje. Irytuje ją fakt pojawiania się coraz większej ilości ludzi, gnomów, krasnoludów i Wysokich Elfów na ziemiach Kalimdoru, szanuje jednak i podziwia draenei. - Sylanna nigdy nie postawiła stopy we Wschodnich Królestwach. Była natomiast kilka razy w Northrendzie, pierwszy raz około 1,500 lat przed wydarzeniami z Warcrafta III i World of Warcraft, gdzie badała przeszłość druidów (odkryła wtedy wiele interesujących spraw dotyczących życia Nocnych Elfów z czasów na długo przed Rozbiciem) oraz skamieniały pień martwego Vordrassilu. Przypisy (1) The Sentinels (2) The Wardens (3) The Watchers (4) Jej głos jest bardzo podobny do tego, jaki zazwyczaj miewają Kapłanki Księżyca w World of Warcraft - jest to nieco rzadszy u nelfich NPC's, niższy głos. Kategoria:Karty Postaci